


discipline

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Carry-Fuck, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, High School, Lance is eighteen, M/M, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Shiro is a principal, Zarkon is a Superintendent, alternate universe - modern AU, gets absolutely destroyed, mandhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Superintendent Zarkon visits Altea High for a scheduled on-site check in. Principal Shiro shows his boss how he runs his school.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Zarkon, Shiro & Zarkon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	discipline

**Author's Note:**

> consent is super dubious here, please mind the tags! 
> 
> i firmly believe there needs to be more Zarkon/Lance smut in this world

Superintendent Elias Zarkon doesn’t expect the on-site visit to take long. These check-ups are monthly nuisances, terribly boring usually. 

But, he must admit, he holds a peculiar fondness for Altea High School. He’s always found its avant-garde arches and spiral steps quite amusing, how the quaint place so desperately attempts to reach beyond its station. Zarkon also quite likes the school’s principal, Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane. He’s a charismatic, charming man who turns stern only when he needs to. It is a style of leadership Zarkon finds fascinating, considering he prefers to make his own authority as clear as a whiskey tumbler if given half the chance. 

It is the middle of the day and classes are in progress. Shiro is leading him from the newly renovated gym, speaking to him about the school’s new testing initiatives while Zarkon interjects with short, prompting questions, when they enter a stairwell at the back of the school. 

They find that they are not alone. 

Zarkon registers several lively grunts, accompanied by muffled, enthusiastic moans. 

How interesting. 

At the top of the stairs, he sees the side profile of a brown-skinned boy, bracing himself against the wall with mint-green shorts tangled around his thighs while his dark-haired companion pumps into him with ferocity. The two are so absorbed in what they’re doing that they don’t immediately notice his and Shiro’s presence. 

Zarkon wants to see how Shirogane handles this. What kind of man is he?

Shirogane doesn’t seem much startled by the sight before them. He clears his throat, and it plumes up the stairs like a column of smoke. 

The boys jump apart, terror evident. The dark-haired one seems to have still been somewhat alert, even given his fervor. He buckles up and runs up the stairs so quickly Zarkon wonders whether he’s some sort of athlete here. 

Shiro doesn’t call after him. Doesn’t attempt to stop him. No, Shiro’s gaze is fixed on the brown-skinned, curly-haired boy where he’s still panting against the wall with his shorts pulled down, immobilized by fear and a terribly belated release from the full immersion of his previous activity. 

“Get dressed and come to my office, Mr. McClain.” 

The boy gulps, scrambles to right his clothes. To anyone on the receiving end of the order, Shiro must sound severe, foreboding. 

But Zarkon? Zarkon detects a note of delight. 

Neither man looks back at the boy as they all walk to Shiro’s office. Shiro doesn’t even look at Zarkon, just stares straight ahead with a corner of his mouth ticked up in a small smirk. 

After the boy walks into the office behind them, Zarkon notes how Shiro doubles back to the door and locks it. 

Shiro stands before the boy, looms over him. The boy is apologizing before either man says anything. 

“I’m so sorry Principal Shirogane! Please, I promise, it won’t happen again!”

Shiro simply chuckles. He grabs the boy by the arm none too gently and presses him against his chest, so the boy’s facing Zarkon while Shiro hooks his chin over a bronze shoulder. His gray eyes are glinting with something sharp, determined... unshakeable. 

The boy’s beautiful blue eyes widen as Shiro draws a hand under his shirt, raises it till Zarkon can see his navel. Other hand tight around the boy’s bicep all the while. 

“You wanted to observe how I run my school, Superintendent?” The boy whines as Shiro no doubt tweaks a nipple. “Observe.” 

“This is Lance,” Shiro tells him idly, slipping a hand into the boy’s shorts. He lets out a small moan, like he’s trying to stifle it. 

“Teachers and administrators alike have found him sucking cock in the locker rooms, the back of the gym, hallways, empty classrooms... He’d much rather have a dick down his throat than a book in his hand, isn’t that right Lance?” 

Lance doesn’t respond. Too busy moaning as Shiro’s hand grips him inside his shorts. Zarkon feels himself hardening in his slacks. 

Shiro brings a hand to Lance’s throat, makes the boy yelp and buck in surprise. 

“I said... isn’t that  right  Lance?” 

“Y-Yes... yes sir.”

Shiro regards Zarkon again. 

“But do you  know  why he has yet to be expelled, Superintendent? Why every report of his indecency ends in detention or suspension and nothing more?” 

Zarkon smirks. “Why is that, Shirogane?” 

Shiro kisses the boy’s temple as he tugs him, does something in his skimpy shorts to make him let out a sharp cry, his eyes falling closed. 

“Because he’s lovely, Superintendent.” 

Shiro shoves down the boy’s shorts so Zarkon can see the form of his hand around the boy’s dick. The length is so slick with Lance’s own pre-cum that Shiro has simply been using it as lube on its own. 

“His lovely face... his lovely  cock ,” Shiro briefly speeds up a couple of strokes, makes the boy moan and shudder, “his lovely legs... and...” Shiro lets go of Lance’s length, turns the boy around so his back’s to Zarkon now, jerks his shorts down further to reveal a round, plump ass that makes Zarkon strain against his zipper, “his lovely  ass ...”

Shiro reaches around while Lance grips the front of his shirt. The man takes a nice, full cheek in each hand and  squeezes.  Lance yelps adorably again. 

Shiro parts his cheeks to reveal hislittle hole, dusky, inviting rim just a bit swollen from the fucking he’d received from his peer earlier. Zarkon can’t stand by and just watch any longer. 

He walks over to the pair and sidles up behind Lance so they have the boy sandwiched between them. Zarkon reaches down with two thick fingers, traces that pretty, puffy rim with an appreciative whistle. Then shoves two of his fingers up that passage to the last knuckle, feels out the hot, silken insides. 

“ Fuck ,” the boy groans. 

“His lovely little hole,” Zarkon finishes with a chuckle. Shiro laughs. 

Zarkon scissors his fingers apart inside the boy, has him keening already. 

“Oho, that’s a new sound,” Zarkon teases. “You’re still so  tight , my love.That little friend of yours didn’t really do much of anything, did he? But don’t worry about that now. Now, you have two big men who want to do  nothing more  than stuff you full of cock.” 

Shiro laughs again. Adds slips a finger into Lance’s hot little hole alongside Zarkon’s two. They finger him open, thrust up into him so deep that the pretty thing raises up onto his toes, almost like he can’t help it. Oh what a dream. 

“Nnnnh ...”

Shiro lands a kiss at the top of his curly hair. 

“This is how I discipline pretty little sluts in this school. Superintendent, take note.” 

Shirogane has him first. He bends the boy over his desk, shorts still around his thighs, and sinks his thick cock into him while Lance whines and balls his hands up into fists on the hardwood. They could undress the boy, sure. But he looks a thousand times more debauched like this, wrinkled shorts biting into his pretty thighs like they don’t even need to take off all his clothes to use him. Shirt pushed up to show off his flat stomach and hard nipples. 

Shirogane is a sick man.

Zarkon likes him all the better for it. 

He pumps into the pretty boy mercilessly, one hand on the back of Lance’s head and the other on his hip to draw him into every unforgiving, skin-slapping thrust. The boy whimpers and moans and cries underneath him, only able to take the fucking. 

“Gonna have this ass whenever I feel like it Lance,” he grunts to the boy. 

“Wanna be a slut, baby? Wanna be a  gorgeous  little slut? I’ll show you how. Fuck, so tight around me...” 

He hunches over Lance, braces his arms on either side of the boy’s head. Zarkon’s sitting in Shirogane’s chair with his pants pulled down and his cock free, stroking himself off to the sight of Lance’s incredible ass slapping against Shiro’s thighs as he’s taken. 

“ Nnnh fuck! ‘S too big sir, it’s  too big ...” 

Shirogane sticks his fingers into the boy’s mouth and Lance moans and drools around them. 

“Shut-up, my little whore. How’s it too big when you’re taking it like a goddamn dream, hm? Who are you fooling you pretty thing?” 

With a few more powerful thrusts, Lance’s pretty rim yielding to Shiro’s thick girth, Shirogane is pulling out. Jerking himself off against Lance’s back. Zarkon as to still his own hand so he won’t finish. 

He will not release until he’s had that boy. 

Shiro turns to him with a feral grin. 

“Thought you’d want to come inside him yourself, Superintendent,” he explains, gesturing to the mess across Lance’s lower back. 

Zarkon trades places with the principal, brings his weeping tip to the abused hole. He’s bigger than Shirogane, stretches the boy out even further. Lance squirms and whines and sobs about not being able to take it, but he does in the end. Beautifully, too. 

Zarkon fucks him slower, but no less brutal. At one point, he’s possessed by a moment of ego, and picks the boy up with a grip on the back of his knees. They’re back to chest, and Lance is still wearing the shorts so they limit how much Zarkon can spread his legs. 

But Zarkon is a man of solutions. 

Zarkon has never been one to allow other people’s impressions of him as some sedentary beaurecrat to go uncontested. He’s in damn good shape, and he proves it as much as he can. 

He wraps his thick, muscled arms under the boy’s toned thighs, presses them together as he shoves up inside Lance. Makes him wail, makes him rush to reach back and ground himself with a grip in Zarkon’s hair. Zarkon chuckles into the crook of his neck. 

The boy has even less control like this. His legs dangle uselessly over Zarkon’s arms as the man fucks him standing up. As Shirogane touches himself to the whole thing in his office chair. 

“Might have to come here more often, huh baby?” 

“Nnnghhh oh  fuck - “

“How’s it feel, love?” 

“ G-good... i-it feels good... so full, sir.. ” 

Zarkon moves Lance up and down his cock, just like that, relishes the tight,  hot feeling of the boy’s clenching ass around his rigid dick. 

Fucking hell, he’ll  definitely  have to come back for this. 


End file.
